Shi-sama: Majin Buu Saga
by W.D. Helvectic
Summary: My oc is the sister of goku and is training with the supreme kai. When supreme kai shin comes to the tournament she tags along and is in for a big surprise. INJOY THE STORY. Comment to. T for cursing. Thanks BP
1. Chapter 1 kakarot!

_**So I this was actually was going to be my first story but I thought Empress Wolf was a lot better. So vegeta and piccolo might be a little oocish just to warn you. Also It's the same oc from Empress wolf.**_

 **** _ **I don't own DBZ. Unfortunately.**_

Chapter 1

I woke up to an unknown high energy level way to close to us. My name is nightshade D. River, I'm a crossbreed of an saiyan and an kaiyan. I was born to bardock of the saiyans and queen tanashi of the kaiyans. But when I was five, lord cooler blew up my home planet, planet tashi, along with my mother and the rest of the kaiyans. Seven years later, when I was twelve lord freiza, coolers younger brother, blew up planet vegeta, along with father and king vegeta. The only other saiyan that I know is out there are my two little brothers, radiz and kakarot, prince vegeta, prince tarbal, and nappa. Now we're here about thirty-eight years later I'm at the earth martial arts tournament with the surprem Kai, shin and his bodyguard kabito.

"Are you kararot?" Shin said in a soft voice. I fell of kabito's back and onto the floor, on my head with a loud thud. Everyone looked at me in surprised. I just laid there for a second before jumping back up.

" Did you just say kakarot?" I asked with my usual mono-tone voice while staring at shin. " You didn't say he was going to be here"

Shin looked sheepishly at me. I glared at him while kabito put his hand on my shoulder in silent warning. I shrugged the hand off in favor to look at the new comers. The one I noticed instantly was the man in the front with an halo above his head. He was a spitting image of bardock tou-san(Japanese for father).

" My names goku. My friends call me kakarot. Your not my friend, as I don't know you." Goku said staring right at me. I gave him a small smirk then bowed mockingly.

" My names nightshade D. River. And It is good to meet you goku the super saiyan." I said as I straitened up smirking a vegeta worthy smirk. They looked taken aback by that. A gasp from behind goku drew me to look behind him, I saw vegeta in the back gaping at me. In a blur of motion that I was only able to fallow, vegeta was in front of me bowing.

" River-sensei it good to see you." He said gruffly as he straitened up. I rolled my eyes at that then chuckled at the wide eyed look from the small group.

" I thought I told you, you don't need to act like that with me. I'm more of a sister to you then a sensei. Even if we aren't related by blood." I said with annoyance clear in my voice.

" Come river, the tournament will start soon. I hope to fight you, goku. Until then." Shin called to me after observing the interaction with interest. I turned to him nodded once then turned back. I looked at my little brother and student one more time before turning to vegeta once more.

" Vegeta I want you to explain my part in all this." At his confused face I explained more." Tell him about 'my' father." I looked at the others that were behind vegeta and goku only to see a very handsome namekin. I turned back quickly and climbed back onto kabitos back without to much complaint from the latter. I yawned then rested my head on his shoulder being pulled back to the land of dreams.

 _ **Sorry it may be a little small but I was kinda half asleep writing this so go a little easy on me. Please leave a comer on haw you liked it. And if anyone has an idea for a story but is to lazy or just doesn't want to do it, please leave some for me, if you want of course.**_


	2. Chapter 2 WHAT?

_**This may not be my best work but it is still a pretty good storyline. I hope to get some comments on my work so I know that people like my work.**_

 ** _I do not own DBZ_**

Chapter 2 goku's pov

I walked down the path that leads to the tournament we were attending, with the z-gang behind me. I stoped when I saw something that didn't sit well with me. A man about 5ft and light purple with white hair sticking up and a man about 6ft 4 and a lighter red then blood with light red hair running to the middle of his back were standing right in front of us. I thought I saw movement on the red mans back but brushed it off as me being paranoid.

" Are you kakarot?" The purple one said with a soft voice. Before I could reply a person fell off the red ones back onto their head with a loud thud. I winced as I stared at the motionless figure. Then out of no where she was back up in an instant. She stared at the purple one for a moment.

" Did you just say kakarot?" She said in a mono-tone voice. Still staring at him. " You didn't say he was going to be here."

The purple man looked sheepish at the woman. She glared at him for a second then stoped when the red one put his hand on here shoulder in warning. She shrugged it off and turned to stare at us. She was wearing a black cloak, her hair was silver and knee length. She looked like a normal human but there was some features that makes her out of the crowd, silver knee long hair, silver outlined with gold eyes, and her really high ki level.

" My names goku. My friends call me kakarot. Your not my friend as I don't know you." I said staring at the woman with keen interest. She gave me a small smirk that was similar to vegeta, then bowed mockingly.

" My names nightshade D. River. And it is good to meet you goku the super saiyan." I was taken aback by her knowing that. Then she straitened out to revel a very vegeta like smirk. I heard vegeta gasp behind me, causing River to look behind me. And in a blur of motion, that I could tell River followed, vegeta was in front of her bowing in RESPECT! Vegeta NEVER does that even to the most powerful. River looks really annoyed.

" River-sensei it's good to see you" vegeta said gruffly while straitening up. I felt my eyes go wide. River rolled her eyes then chuckled when she saw our wide eyes.

" I thought I told you, you don't need to act like that with me. I'm more of a sister to you then a sensei. Even if we aren't related by blood." She said with annoyance clear in her voice.

" Come river, the tournament will be starting soon. I hope to fight you soon, goku. Until then." The purple one said turning to leave after watching the interaction with interest. She turned a little nodded once then turned back. She looked me and vegeta over once more before turning to vegeta.

" Vegeta I want you to explain my part in all of this" vegeta looked confused. " Tell him about 'my' father." She did quotes in the air at 'my'. Then she looked behind me to look at the others. Her gaze seemed to linger on piccolo causing me to smirk inwardly.'It seems that someone is going to have an admirer.' I thought as River turned quickly only to climb onto the red ones back once they left we all turned to vegeta for answer. He looked very uncomfortable and pissed off.

"Well her fathers name is bardock." He said before looking strait at me."Kakarots father." The people around me made a noise of surprise but I just stared letting my mind process what was just reveled.

"She's my sister?" I asked my voice going higher then normal. He nodded, smirking.

"Your older sister by 12 years." He said.

 ** _Muhahahaha, cliff hanger. Ahh, this is awesome. I love givin' people cliff hangers, one it keeps people readin' and wanton' more. Gihi, if you liked it please leave a comment on how you liked it and I might give ya another. See ya!_**


	3. AN For Rewrite

I Have Rewritten This Story Because I just Loved How I was Going To Go With It But Never Got There So Here Is The Link. Enjoy!

s/13085576/1/Shi-sama-Majin-Buu-Saga

If You Like Undertale And The AU'S Here The link For That Story, Too.

s/13080490/1/WD-Helvectic


End file.
